Pottsylvania
Pottsylvania is a fictional country that appeared in the television series Rocky and His Friends and The Bullwinkle Show, collectively referred to as Rocky and Bullwinkle. Population The rough number of people within the country is unknown, but i is noted that the country is filled with crooks and spies all over the country. Notable Residents (Alphabetical by Last Name) *Boris Badenov *Mr. Big *Natasha Fatale *Fearless Leader Culture It was noted for being a nation dedicated to all matters related to espionage and deceitfulness. Casual conversations would have double meanings,its highest honor was the Double Cross, and its newspaper, The Pottsylvania Eavesdropper, was printed in invisible ink. The Ice Cream Man sold top secret documents, the hotel required a password, and the hotel told everyone to sign as Smith to keep everyone anonymous. Populated entirely by government agents and saboteurs, Pottsylvania is the one nation where the cold war never thawed. They are unfriendly towards tourists and outsiders, putting all of them into jail, likely as a result of their secrecy. However, prison gaurds are prone to bribes to free the prisoners. "Go Home Yankee" signs could also be seen on windows of homes and bussinesses. Outside of their espionage-centered culture, Fearless Leader stated that Pottsylvania has no art or culture. Education Children were taught in schools their ABC's: Assassination, Bomb throwing, and Conspiracy. Universities offered courses in particular crimes, such as the University of Safecracking. Media Pottsylvania has notoriously bad programming, to the point where Boris Badenov planned on weaponizing it to blackmail the United States, and even Fearless Leader couldn't bear watching it. Economy Pottsylvania's industries, besides espionage, included production of a vehicle called the "Assassin-8". Millions were built despite Pottsylvania having only 12 miles of road. Unfortunately, Pottsylvania has no natural resources, art, or other things to offer in trade with outside countries. Government The government of Pottsylvania is headed by a uniformed dictator known only as Fearless Leader . In some episodes, another important government figure is Mr. Big, leading to some confusion over whether Fearless Leader or Mr. Big is the head. Foreign Relations They are stated to have no friends or allies, and are stated to have declared war on the world without telling them in the Goof Gas story arc. Military As a nation of spies, the country generally relies on stealth and infiltration rather than direct force. Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale seemed to be Fearless Leader's most frequently used secret agents, often sent to execute the country's schemes for gaining global power. However, this appears to only be for practical reasons, as Fearless Leader shows great distrust towards Boris, and at one point is furious that Boris is the only agent available in Missouri. Other than being a nation of spies, they are shown to have a normal, formal military comprised of soldiers. Fearless Leader himself wears a military uniform, suggesting as the country's leader he is also head of the military and directly involved in military affairs. Flag The Pottsylvanian Flag is shown to be a black flag with a skull and crossbones on it. The skull and crossbones is also featured on Fealress Leader's hat. However, this contradict their anthem, which states, "Under the sign of the triple cross" which is not seen on the flag. Geography Natural landmarks included "Whynchatakea Peak", a large mountain. The geography of Pottsylvania is indeterminate, however. In some locations it appears to be a peninsula, while in others it appears to be either a coastal nation (with seaports) or completely landlocked. Nevertheless, it is accessible by submarine, which appears to be the main form of entry. Flora Flora in Pottsylvania included the man-eating Venus flytrap-like plant known as the "Pottsylvania Creeper ," and one of the world's few supplies of mooseberry bushes – mooseberries being an ingredient used (in Rocky and Bullwinkle's world) for the production of rocket fuel. Unfortunately, the last Mooseberry Bush was destroyed. National anthem "Hail Pottsylvania" is the national anthem of Pottsylvania, which is sung in the Missouri Mish Mash arc by Fearless Leader and Boris. It also appears in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. Lyrics: Hail, Pottsylvania Hail to the black and the blue! Hail, Pottsylvania Sneaky and crooked through and through, Down with the good guys, up with the boss Under the sign of the triple cross, hey! Hail, Pottsylvania, Hail, hail, hail! (Video with song as used in film below) Real World Information Pottsylvania is a parody of a Cold War-era eastern European country (possibly intended as a satire on East Germany: Pottsylvanian characters often use German words, and the Iron Cross can be seen on military aircraft). While many considered Pottsylvania to be a spoof, it was considered offensive by the government of the Soviet Union, which banned Rocky & Bullwinkle as anti-Soviet propaganda. Trivia *The term "Triple Cross" in their national anthem likely refers to the act of betraying two parties instead of just one; in other words, one step more than double-crossing someone. Gallery 24de55cef9598649d53f3618497b4181.jpg Videos The Adventures Of Rocky & Bullwinkle 15 - Hail, Hail Pottsylvania The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (SNES) - Pottsylvania Category:Locations Category:Villains